1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages employing interconnection members.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages which are capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems. In response to such a demand, it may be necessary to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices used in the electronic systems. Also, as the interest in the portable and wearable electronics increases, so does the demand for flexible electronic system properties. The flexibility of electronic components such as semiconductor packages constituting the electronic systems has, as a result, also been in demand.
The semiconductor chip may be fabricated to have a thickness appropriate for warpage, and a package substrate on which the semiconductor chip is mounted may also be formed to have a thickness appropriate for warpage. Thus, the possibility of realizing flexible semiconductor packages has been gradually increasing. Accordingly, a lot of effort has been focused on developing techniques that make interconnection structures which electrically connect the chips of the semiconductor devices to each other, electrically connects the chips of the semiconductor devices to a package substrate, or electrically connects substrates to each other even when the chip or substrate of the semiconductor devices is bent or warped.